Dramione Songs
by FireTaiga
Summary: Short Dramione drabbles based on songs from my iTunes shuffle
1. Run And Tell That

Run And Tell That-Hairspray the Musical

Hermione pushed Draco away from her, knowing that the open corridor wasn't exactly hidden from view.

"Draco what if someone sees!" She whispered, fear pushing its way into her eyes.

"I don't care Hermione. They can run and tell the entire world and I wouldn't care. All I care about is you." Draco stared lovingly into her eyes, one finger stroking her cheek.

"But Harry and Ron don't know. I don't know what they would do." She said with panic.

"Hermione, it doesn't matter." Draco silenced any further protests with a long, passionate kiss. Hermione returned the kiss, the thought of being caught still shoving its way into her mind. Hearing voices, she pushed Draco away once more.

"Pansy would you shut up. What are the chances of someone else being in this corridor right now? I mean really. The only ones not in calss right now are Slytherins and Gryffindors. And only Hermione isn't in the Gryffindor common room.

"I know Ron but what if we get caught?"

"Who cares? Kiss me baby!"

Draco stared in shock at Hermione.


	2. Tied Together With A Smile

Tied Together With a Smile-Taylor Swift

Draco looked across the Great Hall at Hermione. She was slumped over her food, not eating anything. Next to her, Ron was pointedly ignoring her, talking animatedly with Lavender Brown. Harry sat on her other side. He wasn't saying anything, simply sitting in silence eating his food.

Draco watched as Hermione leapt up from her spot, walking quickly out of the Great Hall. Draco stood, ignoring Pansy's protests and following after her. He quickly spotted her in an alcove under the stairs. She was crying.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered, approaching her slowly. "Is everything okay?" He had always thought her beautiful, what could the Weasel have don now.

"Ron just…he's ignoring me. For Pansy. And he called me ugly." She sobbed into Draco's shoulder, not even noticing it was him.

"Hermione. I think you're beautiful." Draco whispered in her ear, lifting her chin to look up at him. "Don't be with Ron. Just because he wanted you, doesn't mean her deserves you." Draco tenderly kissed Hermione's lips, hoping that the one kiss would be enough to convey six years of emotion.


	3. On a Stormy Night

On A Stormy Night-Once Upon a Mattress the Musical

Draco pulled his hood tighter over his hair. It was pouring rain, lightning forking the sky. He looked up at the goal, a large wooden door. Reaching it, he knocked loudly.

A woman opened the door.

"Hello Hermione. I finally came here for my princess."

"Draco. You came!"


	4. Sweet Caroline

Sweet Caroline-Glee Cast

The Halloween ball was in full swing. Draco was actually in a good mood. Standing, he walked to the stage. Leaping onto it, he grabbed the mic from the previous student. Ready for his turn to sing, Draco told the musicians his choice, an old muggle song.

He stared right at Hermione as he belted out the words, replacing the word Caroline with Hermione.

Hermione laughed with the rest of them, greeting her boyfriend as he jumped off the stage with a kiss.


	5. Flowers

Flowers-Brad Paisley

"Ugh!" Draco threw down the box in frustration. Another dozen roses, cut down in the prime of their life and delivered to her, had come back, shredded. It was the fifth batch he had sent in a week. Exiting the common room, he ran towards the library, where he knew she would be.

Making his way to her favorite table, he gave it one more shot, leaving a single white rose on the table. He hid behind a bookshelf to wait.

Minutes later, Hermione walked into the library. She spotted the flower, picking it up. She started crying, throwing the flower to the ground.

"Hermione! Please." Draco burst out of his hiding place, grabbing Hermione's arm. "How many flowers have to die before you give me another chance? I blew it I know but please. I love you Hermione. I'm sorry."

"I don't know Draco. Maybe you shouldn't have kissed Pansy." She shot back, picking up the flower to throw it at him.

"Hermione if you would just let me explain. You can stop all the killing if you just let me explain."

"No Draco. Stop sending me flowers. I'm done" Tears flowed from Hermione's eyes, staining her cheeks.


	6. Learn To Be Lonely

Learn To Be Lonely-Phantom of the Opera

Draco stared across the Potions Dungeon at Hermione. She was laughing along with Ron and Harry, her beautiful eyes alight with joy.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Hermione stood with her friends, magicking their supplies back into their bags. Grabbing Ron's hand, she continued giggling as she made her way up the aisle and out the door.

Draco stood and followed the Golden Trio, lonelier than he had ever felt in his life. He had tried to laugh at it, tried to enjoy the company around him. But without her, there was no point in trying. Living life alone was not something he loved doing.

And he had never felt more alone in his life, watching Hermione give Ron a kiss before she moved towards her next class.


	7. Puppy Love

Puppy Love-Damien McGinty of Celtic Thunder

"Ron would you calm down. It's not like she is in love with the snake. It's obviously just a crush. Puppy love, you know?" Harry explained, unfazed by Hermione's proclamation of a relationship with Draco Malfoy.

"But Harry! She was kissing him! That's disgusting!" Ron bellowed, standing and pointing accusingly at Hermione.

"Ron would you shut up! And Harry! Don't you dare tell me how I feel!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione you can't see him. It's stupid puppy love. That's it." Harry finally stood, grabbing Hermione's arm.

"Hermione if you see him again, neither of us will ever talk to you again." Ron said quietly.

"But Ron, Harry. Please help me. It's not puppy love. I truly love him. I have for a long time. I'm so sorry but you have to believe me. This is not a puppy love." Hermione pleaded, hoping her friends would at least try to understand her this once.


	8. A Bird Without Wings

A Bird Without Wings-Damien McGinty of Celtic Thunder

"Hermione please I can't live without you." Draco grabbed Hermione's arm, not letting her leave.

"Draco I don't know what you were thinking. How could I ever love you? You have teased me unrelentingly since first year." Hermione yanked her arm out of Draco's hand. Minutes ago, he had pulled her into an empty classroom and told her he loved her.

"Please Hermione, I didn't know what else to do. Nothing is alright without you. I feel like…like I'm alone when you aren't around. Even when you are laughing with your two friends I still can't stand being without you." Draco pleaded.

"Why should I believe you." Hermione shot back.

"Because Hermione." Draco grabbed Hermione and kissed her. "You make everything beautiful, everything complete. I give you all of me, everything I own and everything I will. You have to give me a chance."


	9. The Swordfight

The Swordfight-Phantom of the Opera

"Draco! Ron! No!" Hermione yelled, standing between the two.

"Get out of the way Hermione. He has insulted you for the last time." Draco said dangerously quiet.

"That slimy git was touching you Hermione. He has to pay for it."

"Maybe she wanted me to you Weasel." Draco shot back.

Hermione jumped out of the way as the first spell was shot from Draco to Ron. Ron shot back, cutting Draco's arm with whatever spell it was. Draco cried out in pain.


	10. You're The One That I Want

You're The One That I Want-Grease the Musical

"Woo I just got chills." Draco shivered in pleasure as Hermione stroked his neck with her finger. The two were laying in Hermione's bed, Draco laying on his stomach and Hermione hovering over him.

"I want you Draco." She whispered in his ear seductively. "More than I have ever wanted anything."

"Hermione unless you want me to attack you I would stop." Draco joked.

"Draco. I want you. I need a real man who can satisfy me." Hermione continued to whisper.

Draco moved onto his back, staring hungrily up at Hermione. "I better shape up then. Because I want you too Hermione. I need you."


End file.
